A Promise to Keep
by miamijuggler
Summary: Zidane's long journey from the Iifa tree, to come home to friends and family.


**"A Promise to Keep"**

Copyright 2001

**Author's Note:**

Okay, finally finished this thing. In my personal opinion, it's not as good as some of my other work, but I'll let you, the readers, be the judge of that. It's also long. Probably long enough to break up into chapters, but I didn't see this in the form of chapters, so it's just one long lump of text. If some of this seems kind of choppy, it's because I just wanted to get this thing finished, and was kind of forcing myself to write it at some points. But in any case, I hope you enjoy, and I appreciate whatever reviews you have to offer.

**-.-**

**--**

Once again, the world seemed to crackle, and Zidane was on his feet, daggers in hands. The roots of the Iifa tree rumbled through the distance, searching for them. He knew it was only a matter of time before they were found.

He listened to Kuja's labored breathing, and understood that the man he could have been lay on his deathbed. He felt nothing but compassion for a man who could have killed them. The fact that he could also die down here was of no concern to him. Zidane did not often consider his own mortality.

A loud crashing from off to his right. An echo to his left. He saw dozens of roots, poised for the strike. Without a thought, he threw himself protectively over Kuja's prostrate form as the roots closed in. Then everything went dark.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Zidane floated in a sea of darkness, slowly rising towards the surface. The cold, cold depths finally releasing him. As he rose, he became aware of a sharp pain on (in) the side of his head. Then a hard, unforgiving pressure on his back and side. He realized that he was breathing, and had been breathing. Up and up, he floated. The air smelled stale and humid. He heard slight drippings of water, a slow trickle, then a loud drop, and a splatter. He felt the surface of that icy cold lake approach… he breached the surface and opened his eyes.

His vision blurred, focused, then blurred again. He fought to put himself up on hands and knees; the effort caused him to vomit. The pain in his head dominated his reality. He rolled and crawled across the rocky floor away from the puddle of vomit, the bitter taste of it in his mouth still nauseating. He lay on his side, catching his breath and waiting for his vision to focus. The floor seemed to spin, and he forcefully willed it to stop.

Zidane sat upright after a while, and looked about him after determining that he wasn't going to vomit again.

_Where am I ?_

Deep within the bowels of the Iifa tree, Zidane sat and wondered how long it would take him to climb out. He had fallen quite a way, and could only barely see the outcropping upon which he assumed Kuja had lain. It had now disappeared in a tangle of thick, unwelcoming roots. Water dripped down everywhere, from what he could only assume to be rain up above.

_Kuja…_

_The roots were closing in, and I went to protect Kuja… but he pushed me off… I toppled over the side… and then… I don't remember. I must have knocked my head pretty good on the way down, though. _

He felt a sense of endearment towards Kuja's last effort to redeem himself.

_For what it's worth, thank you, Kuja._

Zidane found his daggers obediently in their sheaths, and started looking for a way out of the hole he had gotten himself into. His thoughts turned to Dagger. He smiled briefly.

_I made her a promise, didn't I ? Guess it's time to come clean. _

He tried to get up, but his legs buckled underneath him, even though he could feel their strength returning.

_I guess not just yet_…

Tenderly probing his scalp, Zidane inspected his head injury. Thankfully, the wound wasn't an open one, and all he found was a large, painful bump on the left side of his skull.

_Good, my memory's still intact. I hope. _

Zidane checked through the timeline of events in his head, just to be sure. When he was satisfied that there were no gaps in his memory nor any glaring paradoxes, he tried to stand again. His legs held him.

Shakily, Zidane began to walk around the cavern, looking for a way to climb up and out.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Stop ! We have to land !"

"I'm sorry ma'am, I can't do that. I'm under strict orders to return to Lindblum at once," the pilot said calmly. After the heated battle in the skies, this uppity teenager was easy to handle.

"What's wrong with you ? We can't just leave him there !" Dagger shouted, almost hysterical.

The pilot just ignored her and continued flying the airship.

Dagger had just about had enough.

"I, Garnet til Alexandros the 17th, Monarch of Alexandria, _command_ you to land this airship !"

The pilot was taken aback for a second, half-believing she was pulling his chain in order to get her way, but once he saw her standing there, looking very regal indeed, he decided not to tempt the fates, regardless of Cid's orders. Gently he set her down on a flat piece of the broken plains, in clear view of the Iifa tree.

Dagger ran out on deck.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Zidane could feel his strength returning with every breath, and at this point, he was thoroughly enjoying the climb. The rock wall he was scaling was pitted and scarred, offering lots of handholds and footholds. However, the downside was that the recent activity of the Iifa tree had loosened a lot of the rock, and expanded many cracks. More than once Zidane had grabbed the wrong handhold and almost fallen to his death, as the foothold or handhold crumbled underneath his weight.

An pattern anomaly a short ways up above him suggested that there might be a ledge where he could rest a bit, yet there seemed no good handhold within reach.

There.

It would be a stretch, but he could probably reach it.

He might have to lunge for it.

His left arm, and both legs were secure, and Zidane reached up with his right hand. Too short… by the length of his forearm, perhaps. He would have to lunge.

He flung himself skyward, pushing off with his right leg, supporting himself with his left arm and leg, aiming for the handhold. He was attached to the wall by only two points in his attempt to grasp the elusive outcropping.

Suddenly, his left foot slid off the narrow step that supported him. Panic flooded through him. His right hand caught the handhold, and he slumped against the wall, the muscles in his forearms screaming from having to support his entire body weight.

Zidane clenched his eyes shut, and quickly felt the wall with his feet for a foothold. A meager protuberance offered itself, he could only hope it would support him. His fingers and forearms sighed in relief as he shifted some of his weight back onto his right foot.

A few more feet, then he'd be on the ledge.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Freya stepped out onto the deck and slid the door closed behind her. Sheets of water fell gently out of the night sky, thrumming out a comfortable rhythm on the hull of the airship. The rain reminded her of home, and had a pleasant scent to it. A scent of renewal.

She saw Garnet huddled against the cabin wall, taking what shelter she could, a meager cloak shielding her only slightly from the rain.

"You look absolutely miserable, Dagger," she said, "why don't you come inside and dry off ?"

"He promised me… he promised me he'd come back," Garnet murmured softly, "Why isn't he back yet ?"

They had been on the ground for hours, waiting for Zidane at Queen Garnet's behest. She had spent all of those hours waiting anxiously on deck. For reasons he would divulge to no one, Amarant waited with her, patiently watching over her from a few yards aft. Completely unaffected by the rain, his immovable form was occasionally highlighted by a flicker of distant lightning.

Freya swung her gaze back to Garnet, who sat hugging her knees, gazing out into the open plains, her eyes begging for the image of that figure walking steadily towards them.

"I don't know why he hasn't returned yet," Freya said, unable to break the poor girl's heart by telling her that he probably wouldn't return. She shrugged out of her heavy, worn Burmecian cloak, and threw it about Garnet's shoulders, hoping the young girl would eventually realize that he was lost. Most of the major activity at the Iifa tree had ceased three hours ago. Freya turned to leave.

"He's not coming back, is he ?"

Freya turned and looked down at Garnet, whose tears were hidden by the rain water that drenched her face.

"No," she said softly, "no he's not. I'm sorry."

Garnet swallowed painfully as reality set in.

"Let's go home, then," she only barely kept from choking on her tears.

Freya looked over at Amarant, his hulking silhouette seeming to stare at her without even looking up. Turning once again, she walked to the bridge, slid open the door and stepped inside.

The gargantuan engines rumbled to life, and the airship rose slowly into the night sky.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Zidane tumbled over the last ledge and lay exhausted on his back, staring up at the stars through the massive branches high above. The burning in his muscles was fading only slowly, and he felt the perspiration dripping from his skin. Hunger stirred deep within him, and his head throbbed mercilessly.

_I've got to find something to eat._

Zidane forced himself to his feet and assessed his situation. His friends had most likely given him up for dead, and the nearest civilization was a few days' journey away, in Conde Petie. The slightly damp wastelands surrounding the Iifa tree stared at him harshly. Food would be difficult to find, water even more so.

The eastern sky was brightening.

_The sun… my enemy now._

He brushed off his dirty and rumpled clothes and forced his weary muscles into motion.

_It never ends, does it? _He thought as he set out, _I'll never be at peace…_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Bright sunlight filtered obtrusively through the blinds and settled across her sleeping form. She stirred, groaned an unintelligible complaint about the light, and slowly consciousness embraced her.

Once aware, she immediately longed to return to the forgiving arms of sleep. The airship's engines were quiet, though she could hear quiet goings on outside. The notion crossed her mind that it was all some horrible dream, but she remembered how she had locked herself in this cabin on the trip home and sulked, the silent tears streaming down her face. She wondered at his promise. How could he be so arrogant ?

_He promised me… and now he's not going to come back. He's… he's gone forever. How could he make a promise he could not possibly fulfill ?I know that if he were alive, he'd keep his promise… but he's not. Is he ? Isn't there some chance that he could have made it out with Kuja ? Perhaps on the side of the Iifa tree directly opposite from where we waited ?Ugh, Dagger, why didn't you check ? Foolish girl._

She sat up in the bunk she had chosen and swung her feet over the side. Her reflection stared back at her from across the small, wood paneled room. Her hair was matted and disgruntled by sleep and last night's rain. Her face was streaked with dirt, with twin trails down her cheeks where the teardrops had cleared the way. Her pants were stained with grass and dirt, and her left sleeve bore a long, gaping gash.

_And I'm a mess, too…_, she thought bitterly.

She spotted Freya's cloak sitting next to her on the bed; she had used it as a blanket through the rough night. She picked it up along with the rest of her belongings and headed towards the door.

The day outside was inappropriately beautiful. The airship was, of course, docked safely in Alexandria's airship harbor, and the familiar smell of home was at least somewhat comforting. She wanted nothing more to reach her chambers unhindered and take a long, hot bath. She stalked down the gangplank, hoping to dodge the host of advisors and attendants that were surely waiting for her, wanting to ask one thing or another. It all seemed so unimportant now. In the face of what Zidane had taught her, about true sacrifice, about_ truly_ believing in something, everything else just seemed so petty.

Beatrix and Steiner broke off the conversation they were having with some friends on the docks when they saw their queen step off the gangplank and head for home, avoiding their eyes, and everyone else's. Wordlessly they took up their positions at her sides, knowing that conversation would be fruitless.

Dagger was eternally grateful that neither Steiner nor Beatrix tried to engage her in conversation. As long as they were silent, their presence was mildly comforting. Their silence also suggested a measure of respect they held for what she was going through.

No sooner had she set foot inside the castle than a host of attendant chiefs and advisors set upon her.

"The Duke of Cleyra sends his regards in response to…."

"…would like to know arrangements for dinner…

"…need your authorization for…"

"…a special celebration in honor of…"

"…are happy to report that…"

"…were injured in a construction accident…"

"…the people would like to know…"

The Queen of Alexandria sank to her knees as reality crashed through her world and fear took hold of her heart. Holding up her arms to ward off the evil, her bags clattered to the floor. She didn't realize she was screaming, or notice the tears streaming down her face.

Steiner and Beatrix smoothly interceded, stating that the Queen was in an emotional state, and pressing affairs must unfortunately wait until a later time. Once the masses were dealt with, Beatrix picked up the baggage, and Steiner picked up the whimpering Queen.

_She's merely sixteen. No one should have to face a loss like this one and be expected to go on with life the next day. She hasn't the preparation for the throne. She has the strength of will, and the courage, but her mother never prepared her. Partially because she was too young, but now that training was supposed to begin, just as Brahne was taken from us. _

Steiner realized that he didn't know how he felt about the loss of Zidane. He contemplated this as he carried Garnet's sobbing form up the stairs to her chambers.

_Perhaps you haven't thought about it because you're not ready to admit to yourself that you actually liked him. Rusty…what a great nickname. _

He waited as Beatrix opened the door to the Queen's chambers, and quietly took the young monarch inside. He set her carefully on the bed as Beatrix set the baggage on the floor, and then they quietly left the room, closing the door behind them.

In the resounding silence, Garnet felt herself sink past the point of tears. Her misery did not even allow her to cry. He wouldn't come and comfort her, he wouldn't come and cheer her up. He wouldn't come for anything. She would never be in his presence again. Nor feel his embrace. She could never be safe again.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Heavy boots crunched over mountain gravel. Heavy arms swayed with a measured gait. A heavy gaze swung over the landscape, seeing everything, seeing nothing.

The Flaming Amarant headed east over the mountains, pleased to be out in the country again, away from the noise of the city, and away from people in general. The clean, fresh air fueling his every step.

Yet there was something new in his walk. In every step there was a certain measure of deference that wasn't there before. Before he had met Zidane. Instead of walking through nature, now he walked with it. Sidestepping branches instead of breaking them off.

He gave nothing to no one, nor expected anything from anyone. Yet, he couldn't help thinking that the only man who had ever defeated him was dead now. This kid, this arrogant, this kind-hearted fool had somehow defeated him and then walked to his death.

_Foolish. Admirable, but foolish. _

He wondered what Zidane thought about in the instant before he died.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The motion of the moonlit landscape left brief smudges of color in his vision. Breath rattled through his cracked and parched lips.

_It can't be much farther now… right ?_

His steps swayed as his legs struggled to hold him up, undernourished and overworked. He constantly had to lean against boulders to keep going. The mountain path led upwards.

_There. That ridge. That's the last one. It has to be._

Zidane struggled up the steep slope. His body craving food, sleep, water. Twice he slipped and slid down the slope a few feet. Strangely enough he was thinking about his wedding day.

_Till death do us part._

A few more steps… a half dozen, maybe less. He told his legs that he would sleep at the top of the ridge, rest until daylight to see what he could see. It was a blatant lie, but he summoned the strength to continue anyway.

Three more steps.

And then it was done. Zidane stood shakily on top of the ridge and looked down. The path down the other side was even steeper than the way up, and led straight down the slope. It did not zigzag or such nonsense.

Zidane staggered, his vision darkening. He felt his left knee buckle and his torso go tumbling down the steep incline.

His vision slowed, and dwindled to a point, before winking out completely.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Something constricted around his throat. Zidane gagged.

Water sprayed everywhere as he came to. He looked up to see concerned green faces looking down at him. One of them held a water skin, and was offering a drink.

Not knowing where he was, Zidane panicked. Scuttling backwards across the floor as best he could, he soon found himself up against a wall. He was in a cavern of sorts. His mind raced, his heart pounded.

Slowly, things started to register as his memory returned to him. The green faces were no longer leering, but assuring, the cold, hard cavern was now a humble home. He had made it Conde Petie. He gratefully accepted the water skin and thirstily drained it, the cool water soothing his parched throat and cracked, bleeding lips. There was food on the table to his right, and he quickly ravished it. His void of a stomach gratefully accepted the sustenance, and Zidane soon grew full and drowsy. He allowed his caretakers to escort him to a bed, which, even though it was far too short, lulled him swiftly to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Vivi strode merrily down the forest path, his expedition to replenish the Black Mage Village's stock of elder berries nearly at an end. The late afternoon sun filtered pleasantly through the canopy of ancient trees as he characteristically waddled along the now familiar path. Another fifteen minutes and he would be home.

Already looking forward to warm cherry pie and the company of friends and family, Vivi's train of thought was interrupted by a large cracking as a tree fell across his path. Looking to see what made the noise, Vivi was paralyzed with fear as a large and ugly monster separated itself from the tree line. Apparently it wasn't in a good mood, either. It spat and hissed at him as it came closer on its numerous and gangly green legs.

Vivi backed away hesitantly, unsure of what to do. He had never seen this kind of creature before. The red spines that adorned each of its legs seemed especially prominent on the two foremost legs. It was with one of these two legs that the creature gave Vivi a sound thwack, which sent him sprawling backwards.

Vivi felt the ground suddenly become hot and painful as it scraped across his face. His bag of elder berries had been dropped, its location a second priority to the one that was now coming at him for another swipe of its fore-limbs. The creature reared up and prepared to strike with both red-spined limbs, when Vivi found himself fearfully waving his hand just so and pointing his staff. The creature was soon engulfed in a ball of flame twice as large as Vivi.

_Oh yeah, heh, magic,_ Vivi thought, _it's been so long since I've used it in combat._

By the time Vivi had returned from his musings, the creature had manage to beat out the flames. However, Vivi was not to be caught unprepared again. After making sure that the creature was indeed attacking again, and not backing down, Vivi unleashed vicious bolts of lightning that made the creature twitch like a hyperactive puppet. After a few more blasts of more potent fire, the creature finally fell to the ground and was still.

Pride welled up in Vivi.

_I did it. All by myself, I took care of that monster, and didn't need anyone's help. Zidane would be proud. _

Vivi caught the error in his thoughts.

_Oh… there I go again. I guess I'll never get to tell Zidane about all this. Too bad._

He eventually located his bag of elder berries, hoping that most of them were still intact after the rough fall, and picked it up, as well as dusting himself off and straightening his hat.

_I really miss him. It's so difficult to talk with the other mages sometimes. I could talk to Zidane about anything. He was always so much fun to be around, even in the worst of times._

As the woods darkened with the coming of night, Vivi walked home, not thinking about cherry pie or a warm fire, but about his good friend.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The wind touched his hair, stirring it lightly. The midday sunlight glinted bronze in response. He smiled and looked out across the ocean, healthy and strong once again. There was no sound but the surf breaking on the shoreline far below and in front of him. In the distance off to his left he could just barely make out the cleft in the cliff wall that was the entrance to Fossil Roo. He hefted his pack, heavy with supplies, and started down the path that led horizontally down the cliff side.

Zidane tilted his head back as he walked and drank in the pleasure of Life. He looked forward to seeing the look on Dagger's face as he walked back into her life. A promise had been made, after all.

He smiled and let the world be beautiful.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Dagger felt consciousness take her, and wanted nothing more than to escape its grasp. It was so much easier to sleep in ignorance than to wake in the knowledge of reality. Yet quiet dormancy had slipped through her fingers and she was left wrapped around a pillow squinting bitterly at the sunlight which slid through the blinds on her window.

_Another day…_

The words rumbled around inside her quiet mind as she slowly gathered her awareness. Piecing together the requirements of a new day, Garnet felt nothing but dread at the coming activities.

Then, suddenly, an epiphany.

She got up and tied her robe around her, her movements weighed down by dissipating sleep. She walked over to her door, cracked it open and hollered for Steiner, whom she knew would not wander far from her door while she slept.

Briefly she heard the jangle of armor coming up the steps.

"Yes, Your Majesty… how may I be of assistance ?" he asked promptly.

"I am declaring today as a day of rest; we have worked all day, everyday for the past seventeen days, and so has every person in these city walls. Let the people have a break, because I need one as well. That means every little matter that needs my approval or my opinion or whatever, hold it until tomorrow unless it's life and death."

Steiner listened intently, absorbing his Queen's every word.

He smiled softly and bowed low, "It shall be done immediately, my Queen."

Garnet allowed a small smile to scamper across her face at the knight's undying loyalty.

"Thank you, Steiner," she called out to him as he strode down the hallway.

She closed the door again and slumped against the inside of it, lifting her eyes toward the ceiling. Steiner was a gift from the gods, but she wondered if he ever took any time for himself. Everything he did, every breath he took, it was always for queen and country. Steiner was so much unlike…

No… she wouldn't think of his name.

She quickly stood and walked over to her dresser, trying to change her train of thought before it was too late. She opened the top drawer and tried to decide what to wear, but his laughter was already in her ears, his smile in her mind's eye, and the ghost of his embrace on her skin, making the hair on the back of her neck rise.

The first of today's tears escaped her right eye.

_Why ?_ It was the only thing that came to mind and it refused to leave, _Why him ? Of all the people in the world, why did it have to be him? If it had been anyone else, I could have been able to deal with it._

Garnet stopped at the thought and examined it.

She remembered when she and Eiko were in the Water Shrine. Eiko had asked her if she loved Zidane.

_I guess I was too scared to answer then. I didn't really have time to think. The airship arrived just at that moment, and we had more pressing matters to attend to. I just wasn't ready to admit it to myself, or anyone else, for that matter. _

More tears slid silently down her cheeks.

A wholly pathetic sob shook her.

She did love him. She had loved him for a long time, and not known it. She saw it all now, all of the references everyone else made about her and Zidane. It was why she had made him promise to return to her. Yet it was the one promise he could not fulfill. Her knees gave way from under her and she crumpled to the floor. Hiding her wet face in her hands, she leaned against the side of her bed and wept.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Zidane winced as he squeezed through the narrow passage, the rock wall surrounding him painfully pinching his hip. After reaching back through the small hole to pick up his lantern, Zidane held it up to examine this newest cavern.

_Just like all the others._

He wasn't even sure if he was still going the right direction. He had lived in the meager light of his lantern for four days now. For four days he had breathed the stale, damp air and existed in perpetual chill. This had been so much easier with the gargant to carry them. The rations he had bought nearly a week earlier were stale and tasteless to begin with, not to mention repetitive at this point. But they kept him alive.

_Ooof! Time to rest a bit,_ he thought, sliding the heavy pack off his shoulders.

Zidane sat down and leaned against the cold wall of the cavern. Gradually his heart rate came down from the plateau it had maintained through the morning's vigorous hike through the underworld.

_At least, I _think_ it's morning…_

Resigning himself to his complete loss of a sense of time, Zidane let his thoughts wander.

_What's around the corner ?_

It was a question he often asked himself, never seriously, rarely finding an answer. It was a question he asked when there were an infinity of options available to him in the immediate future, and each one radically different from the next. Contemplating this, he realized that he really had no idea what he was going to do when he got to Alexandria. Sure, he had his promise to fulfill to Dagger, but what then ?

_She made me promise. Does she want me to come back to her ? Not just as a friend, but to _be_ with her ?_

A whisper of a thrill.

_No, probably not_.

A pang of disappointment.

_Ouch… what was _that_ ?After all the fuss she made about everything, I could almost accept just being her friend. But that's not what it's like, is it ? _

_ She _made_ me promise…_

Do you think that maybe…

Another tremor of thrill.

_C'mon Zidane, you don't still have feelings for her, do you ?_

A creaking, then a dam bursting forth.

_Wow. _

Zidane was surprised at himself. There was hardly a time when he had felt this strongly about anyone.

For the first time with just a hint of fear in his heart, Zidane asked himself:

_What exactly _is_ around the corner ?_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A loud wooden clattering stirred Zidane from his thoughts of Dagger. Something solid skittered across the floor and out of reach of his lantern before he could identify it. He lifted up his lantern and went to inspect it.

A large splinter of what must have been a much larger timber lay on the ground. It was about the length and girth of his forearm, and seemed very old and solid.

_Hmm.. must have kicked it. Didn't even notice, either._

The discovery excited him. If there were timbers around in this place where no tree could grow, then he must be close to the excavation site that led into this immense tunnel under the seas. He had no idea whatsoever how long he had been in the lonely darkness, and was glad he made it to the other side, because he was beginning to worry about how long his supplies would last him.

Sure enough, as he plodded onwards the bumpy, natural surface of the rock gradually gave way to smooth, even planes and (relatively) sharp, linear corners accented by wooden support structures. As he ventured further the wooden supports were completely absent, due to the highly developed tunneling that existed closer to the surface.

For a brief instant, Zidane tasted a whiff of fresh air, and his heart quickened.

Zidane stepped outside almost before he knew it, as it was still dark outside. As he looked around, he found himself recognizing elements that matched his memory of the Qu Marsh. He savored the comforting mist that drifted everywhere.

After a brief moment of looking around, Zidane spotted the patch of the long, tall grasses that had been disturbed by their earlier passage. Even after all these weeks, it was still difficult for nature to hide the passage of seven people, including one as clumsy as Rusty.

Shaking his head with a smile at the thought of their long journey, Zidane started walking towards the part in the grasses, and soon was on his way to Lindblum.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Dagger slid through a wide open plain, the tall grasses tickling her knees. The wind swirled her hair around her face, causing her to tuck it behind her ear absent-mindedly.

She was looking for something.

No, not some_thing_… some_one_.

A flash of his smile, nothing more.

She was walking through the treeless field; there were people with her. And she was carrying something. Her pack, which she had to bear all those weeks and all those miles, was now sitting comfortably on her shoulders once again.

Vivi stumbled, and Dagger helped him up again.

The wind-combed grasses were thinning out as they reached the shore. They unpacked their picnic supplies, and started to enjoy the warm sunlight.

After watching Freya jump in, she took a long, graceful swan dive off the end of the pier, the warm water rushing to catch her.

Underwater, as she swam back to shore, something took her hand, and gave it a light squeeze. She looked up. It was _him_ ! Being underwater blurred her vision, but he was outlined clearly, every detail perfectly defined.

He smiled and vanished.

Dagger surfaced, smiling, knowing she would be safe, that _he_ was here.

Gently she stirred, her eyes coming to focus on her hand as it lay curled about her pillow.

Garnet looked about her. She was in her room, lying in bed after an afternoon nap. She felt the frustration building within her.

_Damn it… it was just a dream. But it felt so real. I felt the sunlight on my back, I could hear their voices. It just felt so real… so right._

She shut her eyes and tried to swallow her pain, tried to let her anger fade.

Neither would go away.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Zidane came up the last of the stone steps, his limbs heavy with exhaustion. Nevertheless, there was a calm, contented smile on his face. The familiar scents, sights, and sounds gave him a feeling of peace that was warm like the sun that set behind him.

The Tantalus theatre was just around the corner.

He had been walking all day, from the hours before dawn, through sunrise, until now, where the sun was just settling onto the horizon.

Zidane pushed open the door and stepped into the dark, musty interior of the theater. Once his eyes had adjusted, he saw at the far end of the theater the crew was building a set. He walked towards them.

Marcus was the first to notice. His eyes went wide, and he dropped his wrench, which nearly hit Benero on the head.

"Holy…"

Zidane looked like hell. His clothes were torn from the journey to Conde Petie, and dirt-stained and scuffed from his route under the earth. His hair was disheveled and unwashed, his hands and arms grimy, his face streaked with dirt.

But he was alive. Alive and in one piece.

His eyes, drooping with weariness, were serene. There was a small smile on his face.

One by one, the other members of the crew noticed who had just walked in the door and grew silent.

They all stood and stared, and more than a few of them considered the idea that this might be a vision or a ghost.

"So," Zidane said quietly, "are you going to just stare at me ? Or is someone going to get me a chair… I've been walking all day, for goodness sake."

The silence broken, the crew broke out into a rush for Zidane, swamping with hugs, tears of joy, questions; their brother was home again. The requested chair was hastily acquired and refreshment served to the weary traveler. Baku and everyone else was summoned and they sat and listened as Zidane ate and recounted his tale.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"So now that I've told my side of the story," he concluded, "I'm wondering how many people believe that I died in the Iifa tree."

"Well, it's just about the basic public opinion. However, there are some people who idolize you (I couldn't imagine why), that claim that you have ascended to a higher plane of existence and have surpassed the mortal realm," Baku informed him, "I don't think I need to tell you that I think that's total bullshit."

Zidane laughed. He laughed long and loud.

_Something I haven't done enough of lately._

"Well, then," he said when he was finished, "this is _definitely_ going to be interesting. You guys are still touring with _I Want to be Your Canary_ this fall right ?"

His question was met by affirmation around the room.

"Well here's what I had in mind…"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"…And one final order of business, your highness," the clerk spoke, "the performing group _Tantalus_ wishes to entreat you to their annual performance of _I Want to be Your Canary_."

Garnet was taken aback.

Steiner, standing close by, saw the look of worry wash briefly across his queen's face.

_Of course it would be difficult for her… it would mean that exactly a year ago…_

Garnet remained silent, her eyes still lost.

"Your Majesty ? What word shall I send ?" said the clerk.

Garnet snapped out of her reverie.

"Yes, of course, send word that I would like Alexandria to be a stop on their tour, and make it known that _Tantalus_ is always welcome in Alexandria."

"Right away, your Majesty."

Garnet reviewed her decision within the confines of her mind.

_Even if watching the performance will be difficult for me, I should not let my own troubles prevent my people from enjoying such an epic play. _

"If that will be all, Steiner, I think I will retire for the day."

"Yes, my Queen, that is all..." Steiner bowed low.

Garnet stood up from where she had been sitting on the throne, and walked down the corridor to her rooms, where she could change out of the stifling formal clothing she was required to wear while dealing with matters of state, into some more comfortable ones.

Today she chose some calf-high soft leather boots, baggy black pants, and a comfortably loose shirt (which was arrested around her waist by a simple black leather belt). She hastily unlaced her constricting formal bodice and relished the ability to breathe again. Sliding gracefully out of the dress of royal white, she put on her other clothes before removing the complex series of clips and pins that kept her hair up. It fell down just past her shoulders now; the decision to let it grow out again had been in line with the numerous changes she had made in the effort to get on with her life.

She affectionately stroked a handful of the fine black strands…

_…it seems so long ago. And it's only been what, a month and a half ? I guess I've just changed a lot.I still wish he were here, though…_

Several suitors had already presented themselves, even one from Treno. Treno was supposedly trying to cement a more concrete trading relationship with Alexandria, but Garnet didn't like their taxing system, so the suitor was the attempt of the royal family to improve relations.

Garnet giggled to herself at the thought of the shy, pudgy, pink-faced boy who had all but huddled behind his mother's skirts at the meeting. He was at least three years younger than she was, and she didn't feel like babysitting.

She sighed as she wandered over the old wound in her heart with what could almost be affection.

_Zidane, I thank you for everything that you've given me, but why did you have to leave and make this so difficult ? Oh well, I guess I'll get by… that's what you would have done, isn't it ?_

_Wherever you are… I miss you, for what it's worth…_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on ! Load 'em up !" Baku yelled at Zidane, "You think that just because we left you for dead that I'm gonna go easy on you ?"

Zidane grunted as he hefted the heavy piece of set onto the ship. The exhaustion of working with _Tantalus_ was pleasant, the familiar ache in his muscles accompanying the sawdust in his hair and clinging to his sweaty skin.

"Move it, you blokes ! Opening night is tomorrow, and we still have to get all the way to Cleyra !"

A few paces down the line, Zidane lifted his piece of scenery up to Blank, who was loading the ship's cargo hold with all of the props and sets that were brought to him.

"Good to be back in the saddle again, huh ?" Blank said receiving the set, keeping his voice low enough so that only Zidane could hear.

"Just wonderful," said Zidane only half-sarcastically on his way back to get another piece of set.

From the depths of the _Tantalus_ storage warehouse, obscured by mountains of theater paraphernalia, Benero held up a large, awkward object.

"Hey boss, what do you want us to do with your guitar ?"

"Nothin' !" Baku snatched it away from Benero as soon as it was brought near enough, "You think I'd actually trust you fools with my precious guitar ?"

Benero was about to say something about his "precious guitar" having several strings missing, as well as a hole in the back, but then decided against it, considering the amount they still had to do before sundown.

Several lusciously grueling hours later, when everything that needed to be loaded from the warehouse was loaded, and the airship's hold was finally closed and latched, Baku finally let them slip into the crew's quarters for some well-derserved rest and hot baths.

"Good work today, guys, but don't think it's over just yet. Tomorrow we set up the stage, and I want it ready before we reach Cleyra."

"So we're doing it en route ?" Blank spoke.

"Yep, we are," Baku nodded, "but that's tomorrow. Let yourselves rest tonight. I don't have to tell you that you'll need it in the morning."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Garnet stood at her dressing mirror, all fixed up for the show, but she was staring steadfastly at her reflection, as if looking for answers.

_Okay, so it's not going to be easy, but at least try to enjoy the show, Dagger. There's no reason why you can't have a good time tonight. This used to be your favorite play in the world. You used to wait all year for the time that _Tantalus_ would put on their performance. What changed ? What happened ?_

"Zidane happened," said another voice.

Garnet jumped, "Huh ?"

A familiar voice from behind her laughed pleasantly.

Garnet spun around. It was Beatrix, smiling at her comfortingly.

"Zidane happened. He's gone. No matter how much we want him back, he's gone. You know that part of your life is over."

A short pause. A short smile exchanged.

"Yeah, I know. I just remember sometimes…" She trailed off.

Beatrix let her trail off for a second, then said, "Come on, let's go to the show…"

Garnet looked up and smiled.

"Ugh, what would I do without you, Beatrix ?"

The two of them headed out towards the royal viewing balcony.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Zidane peered through the narrow slit in the curtain, looking up at the balcony.

"She's not here yet," he said nervously.

"Oh, bloody hell, Zidane, don't worry: she'll be there !" snapped Ruby, already half in character, "And quit peerin' through the curtain, it's bad theatre etiquette."

Zidane disregarded this last part. He saw Garnet come out onto the balcony and take a seat.

"Okay ! She's there !" Zidane hopped up from where he was rather awkwardly crouched and ran backstage.

Ruby rolled her eyes and said, "Ugh, boys…"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The scene ended, and the lights dimmed to a mere glimmer, as the stage hands quickly and quietly cleared the set.

_Well, here we go,_ thought Zidane from backstage.

He gave his hood and cloak a few last minute adjustments as he waited for the stage crew to finish. He noticed his palms were sweating, and quickly refocused his mind on his lines.

When all was ready, he stepped out alone onto the darkened stage and took up his position. He waited for the lights to brighten again, signalling the start of the scene.

The lights came halfway up, simulating dawn.

"The time for departure is long past," he said, using the carefully measured cadence and tone that Marcus had taught him in order to disguise his voice, as well as projecting his lines far over the crowd so that all could hear him.

"Where is Cornelia ?"

Cinna entered from stage right.

"Marcus, the ship soon embarks !" he said, "Board ye the boat alone, and peace could come to both kingdoms, as Blank so said."

Zidane sighed, fighting to stay in character.

"Speak, Marcus !" Cinna implored.

Zidane's mind scrambled for his line before he said, "She told me she could not live without me." The hesitation went unnoticed by the audience.

The lights brightened a little, and Zidane turned his head towards the cardboard sky.

"So, the sun is our enemy, too. The eastern sky grows bright. Will we not spread our wings, as yonder birds in joyous flight?"

Cinna threw his hands up in disgust.

"Hark, Marcus ! They cannot wait any longer ! The ship departs !"

Giving up on Zidane, Cinna ran offstage.

_Here it comes, _thought Zidane.

Zidane waited a few beats in what would have been silent contemplation, the audience tight with the suspension of disbelief, enthralled in the story, before launching into his soliloquy.

"Could she have betrayed me ? Nay, ne'er would my love speak false," then, fiercely, "I must have faith ! She shall appear if I only believe !" Now, with passion and pain, "As the sun lends me no ear, I pray instead to the twin moons ! I beseech thee wondrous moonlight," Zidane cried up to the heavens, "Grant me my only wish !"

Garnet could have spoken the lines along with the actors. She was utterly entangled in the plot. On the edge of her seat at this, the climax of the play. The words crashed loudly through her suspension of disbelief, as her eyes showed her that which crashed through her reality.

"_Bring my beloved Dagger to me !"_

Zidane flung the cloak from him, revealing himself and looking up towards Dagger.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Dagger's heart pounded, her blood ran hot, her mind panicked. He was there ! Him, Zidane ! He had called her name !

_Am I seeing things ?_

She blinked her eyes a couple times. He was still standing there, smiling up at her.

Dagger bolted up out of her chair, and tried unsuccessfully to control the panic that welled within her. Her breath came in gasps, and she ran to the door of the balcony, only to have it barred by Steiner and Beatrix.

_Huh?_

She couldn't even think. She looked at Beatrix and Steiner blankly, unable to form any words.

They both smiled and bowed, opening the door for her, and the bows went unacknowledged as she raced out the door and down the stairs, her mind focused on one thing.

She flung the doors to the courtyard wide, and rushed headlong into the crowd of theater patrons.

Bumping and jostling various people slowed her progess, but not her heartbeat. She had an irrational fear that he might disappear if she didn't get there fast enough.

A violent tug at her neck spun her around. She had time to see her crytal pendant fall away from her and tumble into dust. She clutched her hands protectively to where the pendant had always hung, but something inside her screamed "_LATER!"_ and she whirled around and continued her pursuit of Zidane.

She sprinted down the aisles of seated patrons, as much as those accursed high-heels would let her, past the front row, up the stairs, onto the stage, and leapt into his arms.

Zidane swung her around and pulled her close to him, grateful to have her in his arms again. Once her feet had touched the ground once again, he looked down at her, smiling broadly.

"So," he said softly, looking into her tear-filled eyes, "did you miss me ?"

Garnet gave a little cry and pounded his chest with her fist, the sound thumping resonating through his system.

"Whoa, easy, " he said, pulling her close again, stroking her hair, as she sobbed into his shoulder for a few seconds. She looked up at him again, wiping the tears from her left eye and matching his smile.

"It's okay, I missed you too," said Zidane.

The two of them finally noticed the loud roar of applause, and turned to face the audience. Everybody was on their feet, cheering for their queen. Zidane brought his face close to Dagger's and pointed out to her the row of loudly whooping familiar faces. Everyone was there: Freya, Amarant, Vivi and company, Quina, and Eiko.

"I can't believe it !" said Dagger into her hands, which were alternately covering her mouth and wiping away tears of joy.

With the brightest of smiles on her face she turned to Zidane and pulled him into a warm and long-awaited kiss. Another loud wave of applause.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Backstage, Marcus looked over at Blank, who was leading against a wall, and said, "So does this mean we're not finishing the rest of the play ?"

Blank shook his head at the stupidity of Marcus's question and walked back into the depths of the ship.


End file.
